sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizen Crossbow 2.0
Basic Summary The Kaizen Crossbow 2.0 is a sniper pistol developed by Kaizen Corp. An oddball in the pistol category, it ignites the arrow right after being launched via a crossbow. This gun never uses explosives to fire the arrow. Therefore, it fires quieter than conventional guns, and is the weapon choice in situations where stealth is the #1 priority. It's a much viable competitor to the Spear-Pistol. Some players can argue that this is a hybrid between a RIA 50, the HIKS S300, and the crossbow. Playing Style Overall, the playing style is similar to conventional sniper rifles like the HIKS S300 and the RIA 50. These weapons are designed to take out a significant/important target from a long distance, like a boss (pun not intended). Like the RIA 50, this gun can also slice through crowds from a distance. Advantages over these 2 are the fact that it won't take up a primary slot, leaving a slot open for another powerful weapon with a different function, and the significantly lower movement penalty. Compared to it's competitor, the Spear-Pistol, it fires much faster, has smaller movement penalty, has Dot, higher capacity, and shorter reload time. This comes at the cost of initial damage, but the higher ROF makes it much more viable for combat. This is one of the few pistols that are actually decent at bossing. Recommended Augs Deadly: The first choice for nearly all weapons. Allows it to deal more initial damage and lets it kill faster. Tenacious: Allowing this weapon to deal more DOT, meaning that when you shoot the zombie, there is a higher chance you can just forget the zombie and let it die, saving bullets fired. This also comes in handy during bossing, especially against fast and pesky enemies like the Necrosis, Runners, and Spitters. Adaptive: Allows it to kill off Thermal resisting zombies easier. Makes it more versatile. It's also a crucial aug for Nightmare Mode. Capacity: Another helpful aug, since the clip can be drained in a matter of seconds (around 2 seconds to be exact). Allows it to shoot longer and kill more enemies before reload is needed. More Facts * It is part of Kaizen Corp.'s "Legends" series of weapons, consisting of revived and improved weapons of well known weapons from the past. * One of the only Thermal and sniper pistols ever conceived * Kaizen Corp.'s first Thermal pistol * Compared to a traditional bow and arrow, crossbows are easy to use, effective in combat, and accuracy. However, they tend to be clumsier, are not a efficient, and have a slower ROF. It's invention is China would change warfare forever, as large groups of inexperienced troops could use it effectively, while using a bow required much more skill and a lifetime of experience * As rare as a Trailblazer * Has the inaccuracy of a Ronson 45 Category:66mazda Category:Weapons Category:Kaizen Corp. Products Category:Kaizen Corp. Weapons Category:Kaizen "Legends" Series Category:DoT Weapons Category:Thermal Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:Crossbows